deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Astro Boy vs. Mega-Man
A wish came true... A dream became a reality.... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the official page for it here ---- Astro Boy vs. Mega Man is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Astro Boy from the Astro Boy media franchise, and Mega Man from the Mega Man media franchise. Description In Japan, there are two mighty metal warriors! Astro Boy and Mega-Man. Who will win in this clash of metal heroes?! Interlude Wiz: Remember doing Terminator vs. Robocop? Well, we are wrong on one thing. THIS fight is the true robot fight to end them all. Boom: Astro-Boy, the robot kid that can do pretty sweet stuff. Wiz: And Mega-Man, the blue bomber. Boom: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. SPECIAL RULES! 1. This fight is using their weakest incarnations! Astro-Boy will go by the 2003 manga (Toby) while Mega-Man goes by the 1987 classic form. This fight will use ONLY the original incarnations of both characters, meaning they cannot use any outside alternative universe form. The only universes that breaks this is Astro-Boy's Disney film, Mega-Man: Powered Up!,Marvel vs. CAPCOM 1 and 2, and Super Smash Bros. 2. Mega-Man can call in Rush. To even this out, Astro-Boy will be given his Battery to recharge. 3. Mega-Man WILL have ALL of his Copy chip abilities EXCEPT for Magnetic Shockwave from MvC1. 4. Mega-Man is allowed to use his Final Smash from Super Smash Bros. , except it'll be a LITTLE different for this fight. 5. With Mega-Man, any event from the crossover with Sonic is ignored in this fight because Mega-Man does not remember any of these events. Nor will he have any of Sonic's friend's robotic counterparts abilities. Astro Boy Wiz: Astro Boy, defender of Metro City, is a complete powerhouse of amazing feats, kind of like the Superman of robots. Boom: More like Superboy, but still, Astro Boy's back story is just...sad. Wiz: Right you are, a boy named Toby was created into Astro Boy after his human counterpart got into a car wreck which left him to die. But then his father created him into the killer robot he is today, but rejected him. Boom: But was taken in by Dr.Ochanomizu, who encouraged him to be awesome! And later gave him a sexy sister as a present for being a good kid! ''' Wiz: Well...Yeah...but other than that, Astro Boy has... '''Boom: LAZERS! AND MORE LAZERS! Wiz: Astro Boy DOES have lazers, and gun-like objects planted literally EVERYWHERE in his body. Boom: Even his ass. Wiz: He also has flashlights in his eyes, as well as incredible speed. Dr.Ochanomizu: He's going the speed of light! WRONG Wiz: This is incorrect, he can go about as fast as 17,600 in a hour; that's as fast as a rocket to space. So in total, his top speed is 293.33, which is almost the same speed as a jet. Boom: But can't he survive in space? Wiz: He can. As shown in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJoMDq4AyLc; it's scientifically possible for Astro Boy to go to space with that type of speed, and with his power, being 100,000 horsepower. Boom: That's as much as a diesel freighter boat! Meaning Astro Boy can lift anything 78,950 times his own weight, being about 78 pounds, meaning he can lift up to 6,158,100 in total weight! Damn! Wiz: He is powerful, but if he takes to much of a beating, he can suffer pretty badly. As many believe, he is nowhere near invincible by any means. He is easily triumph by heat and high amounts of electricity. Also, Astro-Boy may be almost un moved by physical attacks, energy based attacks can leave him hanging. Boom: Whether he's strong or not, he's not only a true badass, but he's there when the city needs him. Astro Boy: LET'S ROCKET! Mega-Man Wiz: When Mega-Man was built, he wasn't the hero you think of now, he was a household robot like his sister Roll. Boom: Right, the girl who took out Amy Rose in our previous fight! You STILL owe me $30! Wiz: UUUURRRGGGGG....Anyway, Rock; Mega-Man before; was a house robot, until his friends were kidnapped. It's a little confusing though, because people call them his brothers, but that's not all that true ether, in fact in the games CREDITS, Mega-Man and the original 6 have separate serial numbers. Oil-Man and Time-Man are also not apart if the original crew, they also have separate numbers. So that's adopted bros to the original who are friends with Mega-Man. Right? Boom: Don't ask me that, you did the research. But who cares about that when you GOT A CANNON FOR A HAND?! COOLNESS! Wiz: Cool indeed, the Mega-Buster can shoot little bullets, and even charge a charge shot. He can charge it as long as he likes and it will be stronger the longer he holds it. If he puts his own energy into it, it can even be greater. Mega-Man has 83 weapons at disposal. Plus 3 more with his assist platforms in Mega-Man 2. Boom: His main weapons that are from the Robot Masters (the one's he uses most) is Flame Sword, Leaf Shield, his own soccer ball, Hard Knuckle, Crash Bomber, Time Stopper, Mega-Upper, and a hell ton of others I don't want to mention.* *(http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Robot_Master <----to see all his weapons) Wiz: Mega-Man can also summon Rush. He can give him more health, as well as give him a boost. Rush can become a coil, a hover-board, and even a submarine. He can also turn into a space ship as well as fuse with Mega-Man. Becoming Super Mega-Man. Giving him flight, more defense, power, stronger, and even can withstand a lot of blows. Boom: Even though Mega-Man is powerful, he has his weak spot. If he takes to much damage, his armor will explode. Also, he has a limit on the weapons he gets but can restore all of that if he finds a container or waits long enough. Wiz: Also note, Mega-Man is an amazing strategist, as a young boy, he is extremely smart and can plain things ahead or in the nick of time. Boom: Get ready to be blue bombed! Mega-Man: "No... you're wrong Sunstar! I only fight when I am forced to protect the world from those who would pit machines against man. I believe humans and robots can live in peace!" '' Fight In the city, Mega-Man encounters Astro Boy. Astro Boy looks back at Mega-Man and yells out to him. ''Astro Boy: Hi there! Mega-Man: Uhh...Hi...! Wait a moment! *checks scanners* What ARE you? A robot master? Astro Boy: I heard that there is a rouge robot on the loose, but whatever this robot master business is, I bet your apart of that! And I can't have destroyers...well, can't think of the word...but don't mess with me! Understood?! Mega-Man: Houston, we have a problem... FIGHT! Astro-Boy strikes. Mega-Man ducks down. Mega-Man: WOAH! What in the world?! Astro Boy: Prepare yourself! PLASMA CANNON! Astro Boy fires at Mega-Man, but Mega-Man pulls out the Leaf Shield, but it disappears right as he uses it! Mega-Man then charges up a charge shot, and Astro Boy fires up a charge, being hit by Mega-Man's charge shot, Astro Boy takes the shot and fires right back at Mega-Man. Mega-Man takes the hit. Astro Boy was sure fast. Mega-Man goes through his copy chip for speed, he finds Time-Stoper and uses it. He then grabs onto Astro-Boy and uses Ice Slash to frezze his neck and does another charge shot to the face. Astro Boy gets back up and rapidly punches Mega-Man at high speed. Mega-Man then uses Elec Beam and stops Astro-Boy in his tracks, and then as Astro Boy charges upward, Mega-Man grabs out his Flame Sword. Mega-Man, fighting for his life now, calls in Rush, Astro Boy then sends Mega-Man to space by grabbing on to him. Astro-Boy: Talk about out of this world! Astro Boy is now in space, but where's Mega-Man? ZOOM! Rush is here. And so is Mega-Man. Mega-Man: Time...to...get serious!! Mega-Man (on Rush) and Astro Boy then have a gun off, firing rapid shots, until finally, Astro Boy comes in on Mega-Man and tackles him down all the way to earth, and down and down they both go...BOOM!!! ... ... ... Mega-Man is lying on the ground. But then Rush gives him an energy tank and fills him. Thanks Rush! Mega-Man then fuses with Rush to battle Astro Boy, he zooms upward and continues to battle. Mega-Man and Astro Boy are neck to neck. and then, they zoom right at each other. With both of them charging at each other, Mega-Man charges up his Mega-Buster that drains his life to make it even more stronger. As he examines Astro Boy, he uses His Diamond Shield to be protected from his charge, and after that, Mega-Man grabs his soccer ball and kicks it at him, but Astro-Boy kicks it back twice as hard, but Mega-Man was nowhere to be seen. But then, BOOM!! The charge shot pushed Astro Boy back a lot. Mega-Man came in with a Crash Bomb and leaves back to Earth. Leaving Astro Boy with an explosion to the chest. Mega-Man thinks the fight is over, but then he sees Astro Boy covered in flames coming in fast to earth. Mega-Man had to think of something, but Rush was gone. He grabs his arm one more time for a final blow, he sees that his charge from earlier is still charging, and is at crazy power, as Astro Boy charges at Mega-Man, he fires the Mega-Finale. Mega-Man: WHAT KIND OF ROBOT ARE YOU?! Astro Boy: THE ONE THAT WILL DEFEAT THE EVIL THAT STANDS BEFORE ME!! (everything turns white...) citizens see Mega-Man's helmet and start to cry. Gambler: Well HE'S dead, $100? $200? I hear a $210! ???: Give me THAT! *takes helmet and places it near waist* *Everyone looks at him* Mega-Man: ...What?! *sigh* I'm going home! K.O! Results Boom: "Mega won because he's a MAN! And Astro is just a little boy! Simple as that!" This is possibly the closest fight in recorded history of Death Battle, even closer than Link vs. Cloud! I will not lie, if Mega-Man didn't have his final blast, he would have died. Though, Mega-Man's main reason of winning was not only his weapons, but his strategic mind. It doesn't matter how many weapons he had, it was all about brains vs. brawn, and this fight proves brains win. Even though Astro Boy was much more powerful, he could not withstand Mega-Man's sharp thinking, plus in the anime, Astro Boy does the same thing over and over again, just like Robot Masters do, making all this predictable for Mega-Man. Astro Boy was all but the butt of that blast, as well as the fact, he couldn't "Mega-Man" up. THE WINNER IS MEGA-MAN Possibility of Victory Astro Boy-'49.4%' Mega-Man-''' '''50.6% Trivia *Originally, Hyper Mega-Man was going to be added to the fight, but was simply forgotten, later seen, Windindi decided to ignore this, since this won't effect the outcome. * This is the closest fight in DEATH BATTLE history according to Windindi. Next Time on DEATH BATTLE (Windindi) Galactus vs. Unicron Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014 Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Windindi